Notes
Présentation des notes présentent sur la map Germany dans Unturned 3. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Tunnel Nord-Est Coalition'' :' This posting is so boring Even if something did come through the tunnel, I doubt it could climp the blockade. '''Ce poste est si ennuyant, même si quelque chose serait passé par le tunnel, je doute qu'il puisse passer le blocus.' ______________________________________________________________________________________ '''''Fernweh Prison : P.Riso's Diary I met a very cool dude today down in the yard, and wouldn't you know it we're cellmate naighbors! He goes by T.Rickster and I can just tell we're going to have a grand 'ol time together. Journal de P.Riso J'ai rencontré un mec très cool aujourd'hui dans la cours, et vous ne saviez pas, nous sommes des voisins de cellule ! Il s'appelle T.Rickster et je peux juste dire que nous allons passer beaucoup de bon temps ensemble. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Oskar's Farm (lac) It'd been a few weeks since my last contact with anyone in town so I took the trip in to restock supplies and see Jerry. I didn't go all the way in 'cause everyone was milling around in the streets. Looking through my binocs it was chaos, they looked extremely disheveled and I saw a few folks eating a corpse. There were multiple crashed cars abandoned on the way there and back. I don't know what do or try text, but one thing's for sure: something horrible's happened. Il y a eu quelques semaines que je n'ai eu aucun contact avec quelqu'un de la ville, alors je suis allé faire un tour pour remplir mes réserves et aller voir Jerry. Je n'ai aps fait absolument tout le trajet en ville car c'était le bordel dans les rues. En regardant avec mes jumelles, je voyais le chaos, ils avaient l'air extrêmement affamés et j'en ai vus manger un cadavre. Il y avait plusieurs voitures écrasées abandonnées et retournées sur le chemin. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, d'où écrire ce texte, mais une chose est sûre: quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Svalbard Seedbank : Coalition Compound Raid outline Enough is enough. We're going to launch a three pronged strike into the heart of the Coalition presence here kicking them out for good. Team A --- Due to dense walker presence in the city they leave their blast doors closed so we're not getting in there. The bridge entrances are a different story, however - they are left open the majority of the time. Your team will drive through both entrances simultaneously before they can react and provide covering fire from the overpass. Team B --- The sewer system is unguarded so your team can slip in and attack heavily armed with the element of surprise. Team C --- You'll be posing as survivors taking refuge through the main city entrances. You won't be able to smuggle in many weapons. but when the chaos starts you'll be able to begin the offensive from the inside. Composé du raid contre la Coalition Trop c'est trop. Nous allons lancer une grève à trois volets dans le cœur de la présence de la Coalition pour les expulser pour de bon. Équipe A ---''' '''En raison de la présence dense de marcheur dans la ville, ils laissent leurs portes éteintes et fermées afin que nous n'entendons pas ce qui se passe là-bas. Les entrées du pont sont une histoire différente, mais elles sont laissées ouvertes la plupart du temps. Votre équipe parcourira les deux entrées simultanément avant de pouvoir réagir et de fournir un feu de protection depuis le passage supérieur. Équipe B ---''' '''Le système d'égout est sans surveillance afin que votre équipe puisse se glisser et attaquer fortement armé avec l'élément de surprise. Équipe C ---''' '''Vous vous poserez en tant que survivants qui se réfugient dans les principales entrées de la ville. Vous ne pourrez pas transporter plusieurs armes. Mais quand le chaos commence, vous pourrez commencer l'offensive de l'intérieur. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Mawby's Farm Today I got word other breweries in the region are also picking up on berry mixes. I've started a trend ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que d'autres brasseries dans la région se sont également intéressés à des mélanges de baies. J'ai commencé une tendance ! ______________________________________________________________________________________ Rappbode Dam Operation Flashflood - 17:00 Assemble a team for an away mission to the dam. Bring enough explosives to cripple it and fortify the upper causeway until we give further orders. If worse comes to worst we'll blow the dam and flood the valley. Opération Flashflood - 17:00 Assembler une équipe pour une mission à distance sur le barrage. Apportez suffisamment d'explosifs pour les affaiblir et fortifier la chaussée supérieure jusqu'à ce que nous vous donnions d'autres ordres. Si le pire arrive, nous allons faire sauter le barrage et inonder la vallée. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Neuschwanstein Castle If you're here to loot the castle don't brother. We tried blasting the front door but it's coveret in thick iron plates. In fact all the windows and doors are shielded. It must be some sort of security system. Si vous êtes ici pour piquer le château, ne sois pas un frère. Nous avons essayé de faire exploser la porte d'entrée, mais elle est couverte de plaques de fer épaisses. En fait, toutes les fenêtres et les portes sont blindées. Il doit s'agir d'une sorte de système de sécurité. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Schwarzwald Military Base Note 1 : They airlifted the next shuttle in today, it's just resting on the runway now. These sprints are super taxing - we'll be working round the clock to set it up for launch. Ils ont transporté la prochaine navette pour aujourd'hui, c'est juste le repos sur la piste maintenant. Ces sprints sont super épuisants - nous allons travailler 24 heures sur 24 pour la mettre en place pour le lancement. Note 2 : Orders have come in to enact the National Redoubt. We're to move all troops to the Western mountains and refocus efforts on Plan B. Des ordres ont été adoptées pour promulguer la Redoute nationale. Nous devons déplacer toutes les troupes dans les montagnes de l'Ouest et recentrer nos efforts sur le Plan B. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Aerospace Defense Complex Note 1 : Everything's on schedule for the next shuttle launch. We're the only facility still operational - Schwarzwald went dark several days ago, so it's on us to get the last few shipments to the station. The pressure's high and it's starting to affect morale. Humanity's future rests on our shoulders. Tout est prévu pour le prochain lancement de la navette. Nous sommes la seule installation toujours opérationnelle, Schwarzwald a sombré il y a plusieurs jours, donc il est à nous d'obtenir les dernières cargaison à la gare. La pression est élevée et ça commence à affecter le moral. L'avenir de l'humanité repose sur nos épaules. Note 2 : Shuttle Launch Log Journal de lancement de la navette --- --- Docking clamps OK Attelage des pinces OK Flight systems OK Systèmes de vol OK Life support FAIL Système de survie ERREUR Pressurization OK Pressurisation OK Structural integrity OK Intégrité de la structure OK Fuel lines FAIL Tuyau de carburant ERREUR Engines FAIL Moteurs ERREUR ______________________________________________________________________________________ Limestone Quarry While blasting into the limestone some of the workers uncovered what looks to be a kinda dinosaur skull. We're not sure how to handle it - this calls for tools more precise than anything we've got on site. Carrière de calcaire Pendant le minage du calcaire, certains travailleurs ont découvert ce qui semble être un crâne de dinosaures. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de bien s'y prendre, cela nécessite des outils plus précis que tout ce que nous avons sur le site. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Berlin Note 1 : Coalition Intel Report We're no closer to locating the local rebel group's base other than that it must be near the mountain. They're evidently planning something big though - I advise we remain on high alert and consider going on the offensive. Rapport Intel Coalition Nous ne sommes pas plus près de localiser la base du groupe rebelle local qui doit être proche de la montagne. Ils prévoient évidemment quelque chose de grand, mais je vous conseille de rester en alerte et d'envisager d'aller à l'offensive Inscription sur mur (Batiment : Mall) : THE SYNDICATE WUZ HERE LE SYNDICAT QUI EST ICI Note 2 : Work Order #35149 18/06/17 Fence off a 400 square meter area and dig a 10 meter deep hole. In an effort to curb the spread of the plague we're going to start cremating infected corpses in the pit. Numéro de commande 35149 18/06/17 Éclatez une surface de 400 mètres carrés et creuser un trou de 10 mètres de profondeur. Dans un effort pour freiner la propagation de la peste, nous allons commencer à incinérer des cadavres infectés dans la fosse. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Cologne Shuttle Recovery - 3:26 Our most recent shuttle launch has failed, crashing landing into Cologne 4 clicks easr of here. your squad is assigned to locking down the area and beginning the recovery process. We need to know what went wrong and salvage as much of the equipement as possible. Don't reveal this information to your team, but be cautious: it was carrying extremely radioactive material which might cause a much more powerful secondary explosion. Récupération de la navette - 3:26 Notre plus récent lancement de la navette a échoué, elle s'est effondrée à Cologne à 4 clics à l'est d'ici. Votre équipe est chargée de verrouiller la zone et de commencer le processus de récupération. Nous devons savoir ce qui a mal tourné et récupérer autant de matériel que possible. Ne divulguez pas cette information à votre équipe, mais soyez prudent: elle portait des matières extrêmement radioactives qui pourraient causer une explosion secondaire beaucoup plus puissante.